Postal services apply postal rate discounts to individuals and/or companies that presort mail to a particular presort level. The presort levels may be associated with mail being bundled together having the same carrier route number, the same five digit postal code mailing address, the same first three digits of the postal code mailing address or the same state or provincial mailing address. Each presort level may have a different postage rate. For example, the cost of postage may decrease depending on the number of pieces of mail presorted and/or the presort level achieved. Additionally, a plurality of different publications can be bundled together to increase the number of publications that qualify for a lower cost postage presort rate.